Um Corpo das duas Almas
by Lupi-Ati
Summary: -UA* com magia*- Sakura vive um drama interno... uma forte magia domina seu corpo... Sakura entre os dois lados... ela tera que lutar internamente... Este garoto, Syaoran Li vai ajudar, ou atrapalhar...*3 cap online*
1. Inexplicaveis Sensações

1o capitulo  
  
Inexplicáveis Sensações :  
  
...de um dia para o outro uma súbita vontade de entender o que acontecia queimava em sua cabeça, já não dava mais.. Aqueles "desmaios", mas desde então ela acordava mais tarde com feridas ou uma sensação de um fogo... Ou então até um gelo... mas se acostumara com aquilo... tudo ficou muito mais forte depois que começou a mexer com as cartas... Quando Eriol veio ajuda- la, ele era a única pessoa com magia que ela conhecia. Ela capturou sozinha as cartas com algumas ajudas obscuras de Eriol. Mas ele só se revelou estas tarde. Sua amiga Tomoyo também tinha conhecimento sobre sua magia...ou melhor Tomoyo sabia tudo o que passava pela sua cabeça, quem sabe, até mais do que ela mesma... Tudo era muito estranho... Como um mix de energias... ela não sabia explicar... Apareciam flashes de um universo que não era... ou era... o dela. As imagens, as miragens, até mesmo os sonhos...  
  
Estava escuro... não parecia que ela estava na terra, havia muitos corpos no chão, pessoas se lamentando na rua , outras choravam sua agonia , e uma pessoa no alto de um edifício mantinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios... Como podia sorrir?? Pessoas estavam morrendo!! Quando ela começou a se aproximar...  
  
Sakura: AHHHHHHHH Que horas são???  
  
Tomoyo: Calma Sakura ainda falta meia hora para a aula começar...  
  
Sakura se sentiu aliviada não queria se atrasar para o primeiro dia de aula...Afinal sempre lhe disseram que o 3 colegial era uma das séries mais difíceis, e ela não era umas das pessoas mais inteligentes do mundo...Tinha certeza que teria que ralar muito para passar no vestibular e entrar numa boa faculdade. Ao contrário dela sabia que Tomoyo não iria ter muitos problemas, afinal ela aprendia com uma facilidade absurda. Sakura começou a morar com Tomoyo depois que seu pai começou a viajar constantemente, ele não tinha mais tempo para se dedicar muito a sua família então achou melhor deixar que eles decidissem o que fazerem de suas vidas liberando-a para escolher o seu próprio caminho, mas sempre dava um jeito de visitar os seus filhos, e seu irmão Touya começou a dividir um apartamento com um "amigo" chamado Yukito, ela gostava muito dos dois, mas tinha certeza que não ia dar muito certo morar com seu irmão... Principalmente porque Sakura não era muito comum, às vezes ela tinha que resolver problemas que outras pessoas não poderiam, pois ela possuía magia, e tinha certeza que seu irmão ciumento nunca a deixaria sair a noite sozinha com algum garoto ou ter a liberdade que ela tanto gostava.  
  
Sakura levantou e começou a se arrumar, "hoje é dia..." pensou... Aquele sonho estava mais nítido que os outros, antes não havia uma mulher...Talvez uma energia...Talvez...  
  
Tomoyo (interrompendo seus pensamentos): AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII SAKURA!!!! Primeiro você acorda gritando pensando que esta atrasada, e esta meia hora no banho...Agora estamos atrasadas!!!!!!!!! Feliz??. Dizia rindo O QUE????? Dizia uma desajeitada Sakura se arrumando e correndo para escola. ____________****____________  
  
Sakura: Ótimo, primeira aula do primeiro dia de aula e ficamos para fora!!  
  
Tomoyo: Calma... Agente recupera Sakura.  
  
Sakura: Fale por você Tomoyo! Elas riram... -AH NÃO!!!- disse Sakura olhando para o quadro de aulas _ A primeira aula é biologia!! Isso é pra ficar estressada a semana inteira!! Fala sério!_ As duas riram de novo e foram fazer alguma coisa pra deixar o tempo passar...  
  
_______***_______  
  
Cabulando aula?- Kinomoto-san?  
  
-Yamazaki???_ gritaram de susto e surpresa as duas meninas.  
  
Outra voz: Vocês não mudam mesmo... Só me surpreende Tomoyo estar aqui também...  
  
Sakura: Chiharu?!?! Meu deus!! Quem estamos desenterrando!! Quem é vivo sempre aparece, não é?? Quando voltaram do intercâmbio??  
  
Tomoyo: Pensei que só voltariam para a faculdade!! Vocês mudaram muito!! Você esta ótima Chiharu!  
  
Chiharu (vermelha):... Obrigada Tomoyo, você continua muito gentil!!! Os quatro riram e conversaram animadamente.  
Voz: ora... Não imaginei encontrar você aqui Sakurinha!!  
  
Sakura: Nakuru!!! Meu deus?! Quem é esse professor mal humorado que deixou todo mundo pra fora??(okok, meu outro eu já estava reclamando que eu tava exagerando... mó renca pra fora 8^_^8)  
  
Tomoyo: Desde quando você estuda Nakuru??  
  
Nakuru: Desde sempre Tomoyo, não se lembra? ...E também vim visitar o Touya... Todos caem para trás  
  
Sakura: Hehehe Nakuru você não muda mesmo.  
  
Tomoyo: Meus Deus!!! Vamos logo se não nós vamos nos atrasar para a segunda aula também!!!  
  
A segunda aula do dia era Japonês. Sakura se sentia estranha desde de que entrará na sala, sentia como se houvesse uma luta no seu interior, e ela mau sabia que estava só no começo... Escolheu um lugar perto da janela onde podia notar as belas árvores de cerejeira.  
  
Tomoyo(sentando ao seu lado): O que te confunde Sakura?  
  
A menina nem ouviu...Ainda pensava no sonho que tivera. Assim que se sentou, Sakura teve a atenção chamada por um belo (GOSTOSÂO!!!I^_^I) garoto que se sentava na frente de sua amiga Tomoyo.  
  
Mas ela é tirada de seus devaneios sentindo seu pé sendo esmagado e arrastado por uma garota que agora se encontrava estatelada no chão.  
  
Outra garota aparece levantando a desajeitada garota do chão: Meu Yuna (acreditem!!! Não é uma versão feminina do Yue!!!) você não consegue ficar de pé por 2 minutos sequer???  
  
Sakura (ajudando a se recuperar): Me desculpe!!! Não foi minh...  
  
Garota: Não precisa se preocupar ela é desastrada mesmo...  
  
Yuna: Você é realmente má Ayane!!! Sakura e Tomoyo riram  
  
Ayane (olhando pra as duas): Ai me desculpe esqueci de me apresentar meu nome é Ayane Kisayaki e esta tonta aqui é Yuna Okiyana.  
  
Sakura: Prazer,sou Sakura Kinomoto e esta é Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
Na hora do almoço as meninas foram numa lanchonete muito conhecida da região para poderem se conhecer melhor. Chegando lá Sakura sentiu novamente aquela estranha sensação mas preferiu ignora-la.  
Sakura: Vocês já moravam aqui???  
  
Yuna: Nós nascemos aqui, mas boa parte de nossa vida vivemos no Brasil(Ah gente, tinha que Ter alguém que conhecesse o Brasil vai!!!).  
  
Tomoyo: Mas que interessante, e quando anos vocês ficaram lá?  
  
Ayane: 4 anos  
  
Sakura: Mas eu percebi que vocês não têm o mesmo sobrenome vocês moram juntas??  
  
Ayane (falando pausadamente): É...Que há 5 anos atrás, minha mãe morreu e logo depois disso por sua falta meu pai acabou enlouquecendo então a minha guarda passou para os Senhores Okiyana, já que as famílias eram muito amigas mas eu não quis mudar meu sobrenome...Mas atualmente nós moramos sozinhas. - disse com um olhar triste.  
  
Yuna (tentando quebrar o clima pesado): Por isso que ela é tão chata!  
  
Ayane: Ei!! Você que é muito burra_ Elas riram  
  
__________________****__________________  
  
Sakura e Tomoyo estavam voltando para casa quando Sakura de repente se lembra...: AHHHHH, esquecemos do Kero!! Tomoyo: Não se preocupe Sakura eu guardei um docinho para ele!  
  
Sakura: O que eu faria sem você? Disse sorrindo. De repente Sakura sentiu um incomodo dentro dela, parou e virou-se para o parque do Rei Pingüim  
  
Tomoyo: O que foi Sakura?  
  
Sakura: Nada Tomoyo... Vai indo para casa, eu vou... Eu vou ficar por aqui...  
  
Tomoyo: Sakura...?  
  
Sakura: Não é nada Tomoyo... Disse sorrindo mentirosa... Confie em mim, eu só preciso respirar um pouco... -Esta bem _Respondeu uma contrariada Tomoyo_ Mas não volte tarde, certo?  
Sakura sorriu: Não se preocupe.  
  
Tomoyo voltou para casa "é impossível não se preocupar Sakura".  
Enquanto isso Sakura correu pelo parque, procurando alguma coisa que não sabia ao certo o que era. Como se quisesse tirar aquela sensação estranha do seu peito, mas ao mesmo tempo á procurando... Quando percebeu, se encontrava no meio de muitas árvores encolhida chorando no chão, uma agonia dominava o seu corpo, uma insaciável vontade de saber o que acontecia com ela, mas um medo muito grande de descobrir. Mas porque? Só ela sabia o porque, e nem mesmo ela sabia...Tudo isso soava muito confuso na cabeça da garota.  
Voz: Você esta bem? Sakura levantando e olhando para o rosto do belo rapaz em sua frente, mas mal podia velo, estava muito funda em seus pensamentos, estava muito longe... Não respondeu, ela não sabia como estava. Apenas abaixou a cabeça e perguntou: Sakura: Quem é você? Garoto: Syaoran Li, estou na sua classe... Sakura lembrou do garoto que roubou sua atenção na escola. Sakura: Prazer, Sakura Kinomoto, estou bem_ disse ela se levantando.. Quando, sentiu uma tontura e caiu no peito do rapaz...  
  
Syaoran: você não esta bem, não é mesmo?  
  
Sakura balançou a cabeça confirmando...  
  
Syaoran: Como é fraca, senhora das cartas. - disse com um leve sorriso.  
  
Sakura (perplexa): como você sab...? - ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, caiu desmaiada no colo do garoto.  
  
_____________****______________  
  
Sakura acordou com uma leve dor de cabeça... O que estava acontecendo com ela? Se levantou da cama e desceu para tomar café.  
  
Tomoyo: Sakura finalmente você acordou!! Eu estava muito preocupada!  
  
Sakura: O que aconteceu Tomoyo? Como eu vim parar aqui?  
  
Tomoyo: ontem a noite com eu já estava ficando tarde eu fui te procurar, então te encontrei sendo segurada por aquele garoto muito gentil, o Li sabe..., Então ele te trouxe para cá...O que aconteceu?  
  
Sakura: Eu não sei...Do nada eu comecei a me sentir mal daí eu desmaie... AIII que mico!!! Sakura parou um pouco... Mas Tomoyo ele disse algo que me intrigou... Ele sabia quem eu era.  
  
Tomoyo: como assim?  
  
Sakura: ele me chamou de mestra das cartas...  
Continua...  
Oie!!!!!!! Gente eu sei que ainda não aconteceu nada demais e etc... mas no próximo capitulo eu prometo que vai ficar mais legal!!!! Eu sei que não tá parecendo muito U.A mas é como se fosse se o Syaoran nunca tivesse vindo, tipo uma maneira diferente de tudo acontecer... E ficassem se preparando para algo maior... Ah por favor, me mandem e-mails ou reviews qualquer coisa!!! È que é o meu primeiro fic e gostaria de ter uma idéia de como ele esta ficando, até se for pra dizer que ta ficando uma droga mas eu preciso de alguma opinião por favor!!!!!!!! Bjs e até o próximo capitulo!!! Queria... ou queríamos... Agradecer Kath Klein... A pessoa que fez agente ficar inspiradas pra escrever... Mas o fic não tem a ver com o dela... Bjks Lupi_ati 8^_^8 I^_^I (nós somos um)  
  
Pra deixar review é só aperta aí em baixo em uma dos negócinhos a esquerda... Deixem vai!!!! É um incentivo p continuar escrevendo... 


	2. Hallowen Antecipado

Hallowen Antecipado:  
  
Sakura no dia seguinte, na escola tentava montar o enigma na sua cabeça... ainda não sabia como aquilo podia ser possível... Mas foi tirada de seus pensamentos profundos esbarrando contra alguma coisa sólida:  
  
Continua distraída senhorita? Bem que meu amigo disse.  
  
Sakura levou um susto ao se encontrar com aquele rosto conhecido.  
  
Li Syaoran?  
  
Olha só! Dessa vez ela sabe quem sou.  
  
É... E quem esta falando... Como sabia...?  
  
É muito distraída não é garota... Ainda não percebeu?  
  
Sakura ia abrir a boca pra falar quando Syaoran olhou para seu relógio :Preciso ir  
  
O garoto sai andando em direção á biblioteca  
  
Sakura: A propósito...  
  
Syaoran (para de andar e vira a cabeça): Sim?  
  
Sakura: Obrigado por ontem.  
  
Syaoran deu um leve sorriso: não á de que  
  
Sakura acompanhou com os olhos confusos o garoto se afastando.  
  
Tomoyo: Um garoto interessante não é Sakura?  
  
-Sakura com a mão no peito: TOMOYO!!!! NUNCA MAIS ME ASSUSTA ASSIM!!!!  
  
Tomoyo: Estava tão concentrada que não me viu chegar??? Realmente ele é bonito, mas você mal conhece ele, e já esta assim...  
  
Sakura: Ai Tomoyo não é nada disso... Apenas estava pensando nas coisas que ele me disse... muito curioso...  
  
Tomoyo: E o garoto já começou a te cantar!!! Ele é rápido...  
  
Sakura: Ai fica quieta vai....  
  
Quando começou a 4 aula que era Ed. Física, Sakura tinha ido ao banheiro por isso chegou um pouco atrasada e quase não entrou...  
  
Sakura(ofegante): Me Desculpa professora a culpa não foi minha....  
  
Professora Makiru: Tudo bem, mas só desta vez... Na próxima vez deixa para ir ao banheiro no intervalo... Agora arranje uma dupla para poder começar a fazer as atividades...  
  
Sakura olhou para a Sua amiga Tomoyo que devido ao seu atraso já tinha começado a fazer uma dupla com Nakuru, Ayane estava com Yuna, resumindo todos já tinham um par... Menos ela!  
  
Professora Makiru (repetindo): Sakura, você precisa arranjar uma dupla para começar a jogar...  
  
Sakura: Ah Sim, claro...  
  
"Ótimo... Á única aula que eu tenho para relaxar eu fico de fora.."  
  
Sakura vai caminhando de cabeça baixa até os bancos da quadra, quando bate com alguém ou alguma coisa.  
  
Voz: A sua capacidade de prestar atenção me surpreende Kinomoto.  
  
Sakura: Hey!! Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comi... você?  
  
Professora Makiru: Que bom que chegou Li, Você poderá ser a dupla da senhorita Kinomoto.  
  
Sakura: Que???  
  
Prof. Makiru sem dar atenção: Bom alunos como hoje é a 2a aula do ano nós vamos fazer uma corrida de revezamento com suas respectivas duplas... Podemos começar com o primeiro grupo... ...  
  
Kero: HAHAHA Sakura: Podem rir, é porque não foram vocês que fizeram dupla com aquele idiota que ficou me chamando de lerda... Ele só me critica....  
  
Tomoyo: Tão idiota que você não consegue tirar ele da sua cabeça não é??  
  
Kero: Pelo que eu percebi sim.  
  
Sakura: Ah dá pra vocês calarem a boca?!  
  
Disse uma irritada Sakura fechando com força a porta do banheiro, era extremamente irritante a maneira que sua amiga tentava deduzir as coisas que passavam pela sua cabeça.  
  
Sakura ligou a torneira de água quente da banheira e encostou suas costas nuas na parede gelada do banheiro... O dia inteiro uma dorzinha de cabeça estava enchendo ela, mas essa mesma dorzinha estava ficando insuportável e uma tontura começou a dominar seu corpo, este se encolheu no chão do banheiro.  
  
Ela sentia o chão ainda gelado mesmo com o vapor que dominava quase todo o banheiro, mas esse gelo começou a ficar indiferente, seu corpo estava sendo dominado por um calor inimaginável.  
  
Seus olhos mal conseguiam se abrir. Ela se contorcia de dor. Era normal sentir dor, mas aquela dor não era normal.  
  
As imagens a sua volta começaram a se distorcer, o banheiro foi dominado por um clarão vermelho e uma voz muito forte soava em sua mente.  
  
"Não vai demorar muito"  
  
Sakura sentiu seu corpo se levantar e se mexer, mas ela não estava mexendo ele, ela não tinha nenhum controle sobre o mesmo, como uma marionete, como se fosse apenas uma espectadora.  
  
"O que esta acontecendo comigo",  
  
Ela ainda sentia seus músculos se moverem... mas sua falta de controle começou a desesperá-la, ela tentava gritar, ela tentava parar... Mas não podia... A batalha do seu interior já havia começado  
  
Ela sentiu seu corpo cair no chão, como se não tivesse mais forças.  
  
E tudo começou a se apagar para ela..., mas ela ainda estava quente, tudo ainda estava vermelho.  
  
Sakura conseguiu mexer a mão com um grande esforço tentando inutilmente alcançar a maçaneta e abrir a porta, mas não tinha forças o suficiente para isso... Mas àquela hora ela não conseguiu mais raciocinar, ficar lá no chão doía menos, era melhor... Sakura não viu nem ouviu mais nada.  
  
Tomoyo (limpando algumas lagrimas de tanto rir): Sakura me desculpe, eu não queria ter te chateado....  
  
Não obteve resposta, foi quando ela olhou para o chão sentindo os seus pés molhados e viu que a água vinha do banheiro neste momento um calafrio percorreu sua espinha.  
  
Tomoyo(tentando abrir a porta): Sakura? - sem resposta- Sakura!? vocês esta bem ??- sem resposta novamente- Me responda!!!!  
  
Tomoyo começou a se desesperar, e ela sabia que tinha acontecido alguma coisa.  
  
Foi então que Kero apareceu porque ouviu os gritos desesperados da menina.  
  
Kero (estranhando): O que está acontecendo Tomoyo por que esta gritando??  
  
Tomoyo: É a Sakura ela não responde!!!  
  
Kero: O que aconteceu?  
  
Tomoyo: Não sei Kero!!  
  
Kero: E agora?  
  
Tomoyo: Tive uma idéia.  
  
Kero: Qual?  
  
Tomoyo: Arromba a porta .  
  
Kero entendendo Tomoyo se transformou na sua forma real e jogou uma bola de fogo botando a porta para o chão, foi quando virão Sakura desmaiada no chão do banheiro com a torneira da banheira ligada.  
  
Tomoyo (desesperada): Sakura!!! Sakura, acorde, por favor!! Ai meu deus (virando-se para Kero) eu não sei o que fazer!!  
  
...  
  
Lentamente Sakura abriu os olhos percebeu que estava toda molhada. Estava estirada ao chão e não se lembrava de nada apenas da conversa com Tomoyo e dela ter entrado no banheiro, a partir daí tinha uma grande lacuna em branco... o que estava acontecendo com ela? Já era a segunda vez... e a próxima vez poderia se pior... quando deu de cara com um par olhos cor violeta olhando intensamente para ela e com uma visível preocupação. ...  
  
No dia seguinte Sakura já estava melhor, já era Sábado, e estavam muito empolgadas porque a noite teria uma festa daquelas.  
  
Tomoyo: Tem certeza que você já esta bem???  
  
Sakura: Mas é claro Tomoyo!!! Estou perfeitamente bem! Não se preocupe.  
  
Tomoyo(com olhos brilhando): Ai que bom porque eu fiz uma roupa linda para você ir a festa!!!  
  
Sakura( totalmente sem graça): AI!!! Você não muda mesmo não é???  
  
Tomoyo: Falando nisso o Takeso ligou.... Acho que queria te convidar para ir para a festa.  
  
Takeso era um garoto da classe que sentava do lado de Sakura. Ele se interessou pela garota desde que a vira, já tinha sido rejeitado muitas vezes mas nunca tinha desistido. Muitas garotas gostavam dele afinal ele era tudo o que elas queriam; extremamente rico e bonito. Apesar de sua popularidade ter caído muito desde que Li apareceu na escola.  
  
Sakura: O Takeso? Obrigada Tomoyo, vou ligar para ele agora.  
  
Sakura pegou a sua agenda onde tinha anotado os telefones e discou para a casa dele.  
  
Mordomo: Residência dos Uno  
  
Sakura: Bom dia eu gostaria de falar com o senhor Takeso Uno.  
  
Mordomo: Já vou chamar quem gostaria?  
  
Sakura: Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
Mordomo: Só um minuto Srta. Kinomoto.  
  
(Takeso): Alo Sakura?  
  
Sakura(meio envergonhada): Oi tudo bem?  
  
Takeso: Que bom que você retornou a ligação! Er... eu gostaria de saber se você gostaria de ir a festa comigo??  
  
Sakura parou para pensar e resolveu aceitar depois de ver sua amiga fazendo sinais de afirmação para ela com o outro telefone no ouvido.  
  
Takeso(muito surpreso): Ah, ótimo!! Então esta combinado te pego as 10:00 em ponto.  
  
Sakura: O.k.! Beijos  
  
Sakura desligou o telefone e olhou para a sua amiga perplexa.  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo!! Você agora fica ouvindo as minhas conversas por acaso??  
  
Tomoyo: Só estava te ajudando a não fazer a decisão errada Sakura...  
  
Sakura: Sei, sei...  
  
Quando deu 8:00 as duas garotas começaram a se arrumar Acabando, só as 10:00 foi quando a campainha tocou.  
  
Tomoyo: Deixa que eu atendo.... Oi Uno a Sakura já vai descer espera só um pouquinho...  
  
Foi quando Sakura apareceu na escada, estava muito bonita com uma saia até o joelho, de lycra, preta e uma blusa verde estilo oriental com um detalhe bem pequeno de varias flores de cerejeiras alinhadas do lado esquerdo, que Tomoyo havia feito, e seus cabelos estavam metade presos com dois palitos.  
  
Takeso: Esta linda!!  
  
Sakura (sem graça): Muito obrigada.... ...  
  
Chegaram na festa e foram tentar encontrar seus amigos  
  
Logo avistaram eles; Yuna, Ayane, Nakuru, Syaoran, Chiharu e Yamazaki e uma garota que Sakura não sabia quem era. Syaoran e Yamazaki haviam ficado bem próximos, e estavam conversando paralelamente.  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, e Takeso : Ola!  
  
Chiharu: Meu esta festa esta muito boa!!! Humm Sakura!! (falando no seu ouvido) pelo jeito você resolveu aceitar o pedido do Takeso não é.... finalmente, boa garota!  
  
Sakura(vermelha): É.  
  
Tomoyo, percebendo que sua amiga estava constrangida, apesar de não gostar muito daquele tipo de musica, á chamou para dançar tirando-a dali.  
  
Sakura: obrigada Tomoyo...  
  
Tomoyo(a levando para o meio da multidão): Apesar de você ficar encantadora constrangida eu achei melhor te tirar dali.- disse sorrindo  
  
Syaoran ficou observando a garota dos belos olhos verdes se afastar, não tinha reparado em como ela era bonita.  
  
Menina(o abraçando por traz): Vamos Syaoran, vamos dançar!  
  
Syaoran(acordando de seus pensamentos): Ahhh, mas é claro.... ... Sakura estava dançando no meio das pessoas quando sentiu uma estranha presença vindo do lado de fora do salão. Mas não ligou e voltou a dançar  
  
Tomoyo(parando de dançar): Eu vou lá com o pessoal, esta bem?  
  
Sakura(quase gritando para a amiga ouvir): Tudo bem eu vou ficar mais um pouquinho aqui.  
  
Foi quando a presença que ela tinha ignorado no incio tinha se tornado gritante, e a garota achou melhor ver o que era...  
  
Sakura, então saiu correndo a procura da presença parando só quando sentiu alguém puxando a para trás .  
  
Syaoran: Onde você pensa que vai sozinha?  
  
Sakura: Quem você pensa que é pra me segurar? Eu nem te conheço!! Eu vou aonde eu quero e não preciso te dar satisfação nenhuma!!  
  
Syaoran(visivelmente irritado): Mas é muito burra mesmo acha que vai conseguir fazer algo sozinha?  
  
Sakura parou e pensou, realmente se fosse algum ser mágico seria muito difícil pra ela, até mesmo arranha-lo sozinha, a presença era muito forte .Foi quando a sentiu a muito perto de si.  
  
Syaoran( a segurando impedindo que se mexesse): Fica quieta.  
  
Sakura estava muito espantada com a imagem que tinha na sua frente era um ser de pele cinza e escamosa com olhos grandes e amarelos, a forma parecia a de um humano mas aquilo definitivamente não era um humano. Mas o ser parou de fita-la e correu para fora da casa  
  
Sakura: Você não entende!!!! Você não pode me ajudar!!!  
  
Syaoran deu uma grande gargalhada, deixando a menina confusa...- Você é burra mesmo né..  
  
Sakura não tinha palavras...1, ela não sabia do que ele estava falando ou rindo 2, Quem ele pensava que era para ter tais liberdades com ela!!!  
  
Mas resolveu deixar aquilo de lado, se libertou das mãos de Syaoran e correu em direção a presença daquele ser, que estava ficando cada vez maior. Foi quando chegou do lado de fora da casa onde a festa ocorria, e teve que se segurar para não ter um enfarte..., agora não tinha mais UMA criatura, tinham dezenas delas que andavam vagarosamente em sua direção.  
  
Sakura definitivamente ficou sem ação... não sabia o que fazer, afinal... ela nunca realmente teve algum inimigo de verdade, mas mesmo assim invocou a carta espada e ficou em posição de ataque, além do que a sua roupa dificultava a situação  
  
Um dos monstros avançou nela, ela se defendeu fazendo-o cair e avançou nos outros dois monstros que vinham logo atras... ela não sabia se matava ou não eles. Ela não queria mata-los... ,mas uma criatura a pegou de surpresa e Sakura instintivamente atacou-a com a espada cortando-a ao meio e, obviamente, matando-a, a menina ficou sem ação, não acreditava no que tinha feito.  
  
Neste momento muitas criaturas avançavam nela e mesmo invocando a carta luta ela não conseguia se defender, elas estavam muito próximas, além de serem muitas, e na velocidade em que vinham era impossível invocar o escudo... sem saber o que fazer ela fechou os olhos fortemente e posicionou a espada na frente do rosto... mas não sentiu nada.  
  
Nada á atacou...Ela abriu os olhos vagarosamente, a cena á deixou muito confusa. Os monstros não estavam mais lá, só uma fumaça preta voando no ar devido a ventania, ela podia sentir uma forte presença vindo de traz dela, a menina se virou rapidamente tentando identificar a pessoa que estava á uma pequena distancia, mas era impossível identificar o vulto, devido a fumaça preta e as folhas voando. Também a ventania não deixava a menina abrir os olhos e a escuridão não ajudava muito. Mas com alguma dificuldade e seus cabelos no rosto Sakura pode enxergar e identificar de quem era aquela presença.  
  
Sakura: Syaoran Li?  
  
Continua...  
  
Espero que tenham gostado, resolvi colocar um pouco mais de ação , e o fic só tende a melhorar neste sentido. DEIXE REVIEW PELA AMOR DE DEUS!!! Nem que seja pra falar que esta uma merda que agente devia parar de escrever...mas mandem!!! E estou aceitando qualquer ajuda alheia por favor!!!!! Bjs  
  
Lupi_Ati  
  
8I^_^I8 


	3. Conhecendo os seus objetivos

Conhecendo seus objetivos:  
  
Mas como aquilo podia ser possível? Syaoran Li?? Me salvou? Não, não podia ser, ela devia estar sonhando...Primeiro ela mata uma criatura viva, nojenta, mas viva, e depois é salva por um garoto que nem a conhecia e só a criticava ,era simplesmente tudo muito surreal pra ela, mas ela não estava sonhando e nem tendo nenhuma ilusão era ele mesmo que estava lá parado olhando pra ela.  
  
Sakura: Não consigo acreditar.  
  
Syaoran: Só não entendo como ainda não tinha percebido, senhorita_ disse zombando dela.  
  
Sakura: Por favor, pare de me chamar assim...  
  
Syaoran (olhando para a garota, curioso): E como você quer que eu te chame?  
  
Sakura: Me chame só de Sakura, afinal, já é a segunda vez que você me ajuda...  
  
Os dois ficaram se olhando por uns dois minutos, tentando se conhecer, tentando se entender, Sakura só tentava desvendar os segredos escondidos naqueles olhos de cor âmbar, e Syaoran a fitava, reparando na beleza dos olhos da garota... Era tudo tão novo... Eles eram dois estranhos, mas não parecia, parecia que já se conheciam a décadas... Séculos, aquilo poderia durar horas, mas os primeiros minutos foram interrompidos por uma voz.  
  
-Sakura!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura olhou para trás para ver quem lhe chamava e ficou surpresa ao ver Takeso.  
  
Takeso: Sakura quando eu lhe convidei para ir à festa comigo, eu realmente queria ficar com você durante a festa não simplesmente chegar com você...  
  
Sakura: Desculpa Takeso é que eu estava ficando cansada de ficar lá dentro e resolvi vir aqui para fora tomar um ar...  
  
Takeso olhou feio para Syaoran que devolveu com uma cara mais feia ainda.  
  
Takeso: Vem Sakura, vamos entrar para dançarmos um pouco...  
  
Sakura adorava dançar, mas naquela ora ela realmente queria ir pra casa descansar um pouco.  
  
Sakura: Er... Desculpa Takeso... Mas eu estou muito cansada... Será que você poderia me levar pra casa?  
  
Ele a olhou um pouco desapontado mas resolveu aceitar, afinal essa era a primeira vez que a garota aceitava sair com ele e se desse tudo certo eles poderiam acabar um pouquinho mais íntimos...  
  
Sakura quando já estava na porta de casa acordou dos seus devaneios (eh palavrinha neh... coisa de vó, 8I^_^I8) e foi se despedir do seu acompanhante...  
  
Sakura: Obrigada e me desculpe por não ter ficado com você por mais tempo...  
  
Takeso: Não tem problema... podemos sair outra vez... que tal?  
  
Sakura estava tão cansada que nem pensou direito antes de responder apenas balançou a cabeça num gesto de afirmativo.  
  
Os olhos de Takeso brilharam de esperança de ter alguma chance com a garota.  
  
Takeso: então nos vemos segunda na escola, Boa noite!  
  
Sakura (bocejando): Boa noite.  
  
-------***-------  
  
Syaoran quando chegou da festa foi tomar um banho para relaxar. Chegando no banheiro ligou o chuveiro bem forte para tomar uma ducha gelada, e assim descansar.  
  
A água caía no seu corpo como uma chuva de verão, que cai do céu levando a poluição e refrescando o dia. Ele saiu do banho bem melhor, secou seu cabelo balançando-o com as mãos e enrolou a toalha na sua cintura, se jogou na cama e começou a fitar o teto.  
  
Realmente aquela garota não faz a mínima idéia do que ela esta enfrentando, além de ser visível sua preocupação com os seres vivos, ela ficou bem transtornada quando matou sem querer um deles, bem que Eriol avisou que ela era uma garota que se importava muito com todas as criaturas, e seria difícil convencê-la a matar, mas era o único jeito, ou não, mas era o único jeito que conhecia até agora.  
  
-Droga tudo isso aconteceu muito rápido! Queria ter mais tempo para observar seu comportamento. Eu preciso lhe explicar o que ocorre o mais rápido possível, senão ela poderá vacilar e vão matá-la... e se isso acontecer vai ser muito mais complicado acabar com tudo.  
  
Os pensamentos iam a mil na cabeça do garoto. Na verdade ele não gostava de trabalhar com outras pessoas, mas ele não tinha outro jeito, ia precisar que ela estivesse por perto, e ia precisar cuidar da garota. Mas tinha que ir logo com tudo isso, falaria com ela no dia seguinte.  
  
Syaoran estava inquieto em seus pensamentos quando veio a imagem do garoto que foi procurar Sakura_ Quem será aquele garoto que veio a procurar?_ parou um segundo para pensar_ Mas o que isso me importa?! _ perguntou para si mesmo_ só espero que não atrapalhe em nada_ bufou e virou para o lado numa tentativa frustrada de dormir.  
  
Na sala um velho mordomo ouvia o falatório vindo do quarto do jovem Syaoran. Riu para si mesmo_ Jovem Syaoran parece estar um pouco nervoso hoje.  
  
-------***-------  
  
Sakura estava tendo outro sonho só que desta vez ela estava num bonito lugar, havia varias flores e o sol brilhava intensamente. Ela estava muito feliz lá. Bem longe do lugar onde ela se encontrava havia uma pessoa que lhe passava boas sensações. Ela estava muito feliz!  
  
Sakura de repente acordou com o despertador no criado mudo ao seu lado. Isso estava ficando muito estranho havia dias que ela sonhava com lugares lindos e floridos sempre com uma pessoa que ela não via e outros sonhava com um lugar todo destruído pessoas morrendo e muito sangue no chão. O mesmo acontecia com suas sensações, havia dias que ela estava perfeitamente bem, outros estava desmaiando pelos cantos ou chorando por nada, ou por algo que ela não conseguia identificar. Hoje ela estava se sentindo muito bem.  
  
Sakura se dirigiu para a cozinha onde se encontrou com Tomoyo e kero.  
  
Tomoyo: Bom dia!  
  
Kero, de boca cheia: Bom dia Sakura!  
  
Sakura respondeu com um belo sorriso: Bom dia Tomoyo, bom dia Kero  
  
Ela começou a fazer seu suco, que gostava de tomar de manhã, mas sempre tinha preguiça de fazer_ AH NÃO!  
  
Kero e tomoyo quase caíram no chão com o grito da menina.  
  
Tomoyo: O que foi Sakura? Esta tudo bem?  
  
Sakura: Acabei de me lembrar que eu aceitei sair com o Takeso novamente!  
  
Tomoyo: Você fez o que?! _gritou uma Tomoyo cheia de empolgação.  
  
Kero: Ei! Sakura!! Quem é esse, você ta ficando muito saidinha.  
  
Sakura: Ai! Eu estava tão cansada que nem pensei na hora  
  
Tomoyo: Mas isso é maravilhoso! Você finalmente resolveu sair mais de uma vez com alguém!  
  
Sakura: Ai Tomoyo!!! No fim, eu tinha que aceitar, afinal ontem a noite eu não fiquei nem um pouquinho com ele... Como eu já te contei ontem, apareceram aquelas coisas horríveis lá na festa.  
  
Kero: Isso é muito estranho, mas você não acabou a historia o que aconteceu depois que o tal do Li te salvou?  
  
Sakura: Nada, eu agradeci e só.  
  
Tomoyo: Só isso mesmo??  
  
Sakura: Só.  
  
Tomoyo: Ah, que pena_ disse com um olhar meio decepcionado  
  
Kero e sakura caíram no chão.  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo!!!  
  
-------***-------  
  
Quando deu umas 17:00 horas Sakura resolveu sair um pouco de casa, foi até o parque do rei pingüim e se sentou num dos balanços para clarear as idéias, afinal, não era toda semana que ela ia em festas e era atacadas por criaturas estranhas, e muito menos salva por um desconhecido que parecia ser muito antipático... _ e Muito arrogante!! Falou completando seu pensamento_ apesar de ser muito bonito_ Sakura parou de imediato. Desde quando tinha passado a achar ele bonito?  
  
Voz: Quem é bonito?  
  
A menina levou um susto quando o garoto de seus pensamentos apareceu em sua frente com um sorriso no canto da boca, pelo susto da menina, mas para falar sinceramente ela nunca o tinha visto sorrir verdadeiramente, a única vez que ele tinha rido foi uma risada irônica para jogar na cara dela que ela era uma tonta!  
  
Syaoran: Preciso falar com você.  
  
Sakura (olhando pra ele): Pode falar. Alias eu também preciso falar com você, tenho uma perguntinha sem importância, o que nos atacou?!?!?!  
  
Syaoran (se sentando no outro balanço, ao lado dela): Em primeiro lugar aquelas coisas eram criaturas_ depois de fazer uma longa pausa_ que teremos que eliminar.  
  
Sakura sentiu seu sangue gelar olhou com os olhos tão arregalados que parecia que iam pular em cima do Syaoran. Como assim ?que teremos que eliminar??, Me tira disso, não vou fazer nada! Muito menos matar criaturas! O que eu tinha que fazer eu já fiz, e era recapturar as cartas Clow! Até parece que vou ficar matando criaturas a toa!!  
  
Syaoran (começando a ficar irritado): E você acha que aquelas cartas servem pra que? Par ser enfeite na sua escrivaninha?  
  
Sakura ficou quieta por um tempo até que respondeu: Eu não vou matar ninguém!  
  
Syaoran: Você não tem alternativa.  
  
Sakura: Tenho sim! Apesar de não serem bons, eles tem um coração! há vida no corpo deles!  
  
Syaoran: Você acha que eu mataria a toa?? E você vai fazer o que? Deixá-los soltos por ai enquanto matam e maltratam todas as pessoas? Não é todo mundo que pode se defender com uma carta escudo! Não seja tão egoísta!!  
  
Sakura parou e pensou, quando já ia responder qualquer coisa, mas lhe veio a imagem de um daqueles monstros matando alguém, realmente estava sendo egoísta, mas a questão não era que ela não se importava... mas matar! Era muito..._ eu entendo, mas eu não quero!! São monstros, eu sei, mas a questão é, são alguma coisa, alguém! São seres! Eu não quero, eu não sou uma assassina!!!_ A menina abaixou a cabeça e sentiu as lagrimas marejarem seus olhos.  
  
Syaoran: mas é a nossa única alternativa...  
  
Sakura: Eu entendo, mas eu não acredito que as coisas funcionam assim, eu não acredito numa vida assim, não acho que exista o bem e o mau... Porque tudo que é diferente é sempre colocado como ruim? Sem salvação?? Não acredito que as coisas sejam tão estremas...-a menina sentiu os olhos marejarem_ Eu não quero... não é o que eu acredito...  
  
Syaoran Vendo que a garota estava começando a baixar a guarda diminuiu seu tom de voz e lhe falou calmamente: Não encontramos outra opção... pelo menos ainda.  
  
Sakura: O que são eles? Da onde eles vem?  
  
Syaoran: É uma longa historia. Esta disposta a ouvir?  
  
A garota balançou a cabeça afirmando.  
  
Syaoran: Bom em primeiro lugar não é bem um lugar de onde eles vem e sim por onde passam e surgem. Bom em primeiro lugar as o mundo há 2 planos: O espiritual e o físico que é onde vivemos. O que forma o Espiritual são as almas, a essência das pessoas e onde fica a nossa magia. O que esta nos causando problema é que neste mundo tem almas que sofreram muito, e que, por diversos motivos, acabaram se revoltando indo para caminhos não muito bons, essas almas vagavam solitárias por aí, porem uma pessoa juntou essas almas tristes e bravas para se vingar desse mundo.  
  
Sakura: mas quem é essa pessoa?  
  
Syaoran: Não se sabe ao certo, mas o que acontece é que há muito tempo atrás havia algumas pessoas que conseguiam, tinham como, fazer com que essas criaturas ganhassem uma forma física, coisa que elas deveriam fazer sozinhas, conforme estivessem preparadas, conforme sua evolução. E só pessoas com muita magoa e tristeza atraem essas almas para perto, e como as almas, assim como as pessoa, tristes se deixam ser muito levadas por sentimentos como raiva ódio... Enfim, mais tristeza.  
  
Sakura: pessoas que se deixaram ser controladas, por causa da tristeza..._ Sakura falou baixinho para ela mesmo, tentando entender a situação. Mas então eles não são totalmente ?maus?, não é? Eu estou certa... Ainda existe um lado humano neles...? como eu disse as coisas são tão estremas...  
  
Syaoran: sim, como em qualquer pessoa, mas estão muito machucados...e são fiéis a pessoa que os persuadiu.  
  
Sakura: Quem?  
  
Syaoran: Então... Continuando... essas almas foram convencidas e persuadidas por uma pessoa com muita magoa, eu diria ?uma deles?, porem com um desejo e um poder muito maior. Até que ela se fortaleceu e abriu um ?espaço? trazendo pra cá estas almas, ela fez com que elas tivessem uma forma física, já que essa é a única maneira de sobreviver no mundo físico, se vingando do mundo que as maltratou.  
  
Quando Sakura ouviu isso se lembrou imediatamente dos sonhos que as vezes ela tivera. Então quer dizer que aquilo não eram sonhos! Já haviam acontecido!  
  
Sakura: Mas se isso já foi há muito tempo atrás porque estas criaturas reapareceram?  
  
Syaoran: Bom no final apareceu às pessoas que conseguiram mata-lá e trancar essas almas monstros, mas antes ela conseguiu jogar uma magia para sempre reviver depois vários séculos, conseguir não perder suas lembranças, e não reencarnar em um outro corpo,e sim viver como parasita em, provavelmente, no corpo de pessoas do seu mesmo sangue( família..) ou coisa parecida, dividir um corpo.  
  
Sakura: E...?  
  
Syaoran: Bem... Tente adivinhar... Ela renasceu trazendo novamente as tais pessoas do tal mundo , como chamavam, antes trancado. E se você não nos ajudar a acabar logo com estas pessoas o mundo virara um lugar de tristeza e magoa sem sentimentos bons.  
  
Sakura gelou. Os sonhos talvez não fosse o passado e sim o futuro.  
  
Sakura: Nós? Nós quem? Quem mais esta nisso?  
  
Syaoran: Você já conhece. Te ajudou com as cartas. Você se lembra do Hiragizawa?  
  
Sakura: Eriol... Quer dizer que ele sabia disso desde o começo?  
  
Syaoran balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.  
  
Sakura abaixou a cabeça e ficou a pensar nas informações que havia acabado de receber. Não poderia ser verdade! No final das contas ela teria que matar! Ela não queria isso... Mas se não o fizesse acabariam com o mundo e com a felicidade do mesmo. Além de que, seus amigos morreriam! Logo algumas lágrimas começaram a formar em seus olhos. Quando sentiu uma mão repousando em seu ombro.  
  
Syaoran (olhando sério para ela, mas com uma visível preocupação): Não se preocupe vai dar tudo certo. Sakura pensa que normalmente era ela que falava isso, deu um sorriso, era a primeira vez que ela via um lado mais gentil dele.  
  
Sakura: Muito obrigada.  
  
Syaoran: não falei nada mais que a verdade_ começou a se distanciar caminhando para a casa_ Se cuida e vê se não faz nenhuma besteira.  
  
Sakura sorriu e ficou olhando o garoto se distanciar. Mas derrepente uma dor começou, aquela mesma dor e mau estar.  
  
-De novo não!_ a garota pensou  
  
Logo se segurou mais forte nas correntes que seguravam o balanço e fechou bem fortes os olhos na tentativa de fazer a dor passar. Ela não queria cair novamente,melhor, ela não ía cair novamente!  
  
-------***-------  
  
Nakuru estava andando pelas ruas á pedido de seu mestre Eriol. Estava dando certo ela estudar na mesma escola que a Sakura, já que ela não tinha idade não fazia diferença que ela já estivesse estudado era como se tivesse 17 anos como todos que lá estavam.  
  
Quando a terra se abre e de lá sai um daqueles monstros que Sakura enfrentou na festa. Nakuru se transforma em Ruby Moon e se põe e posição de luta.  
  
O monstro avançou em cima dela mas com uma simples rajada de cristais ela lança o monstro no chão.  
  
Ruby Moon: Mas estes monstros têm magia primaria! Não sei porque o mestre Eriol esta tão preocupado!  
  
O monstro se levantou e preparou-se para atacar e novamente Ruby Moon lhe jogou vários cristais, mas desta vez a criatura pareceu nem sentir e lhe deu um forte golpe, abrindo um corte na bochecha esquerda da garota.  
  
Ruby Moon passando a mão em seu rosto cortado tomou um susto quando viu ele novamente indo pra cima dela, mas assim como tinha aparecido ele sumiu.  
  
Ruby Moon se levantou muito assustada, há um minuto era uma criatura insignificante sem muitos poderes, em outro ela não conseguia mais atingi- lo e nem percebia os seus movimentos! Seja lá o que tivesse acontecendo estava se fortalecendo cada vez mais, e se não tivessem cuidado acabariam mortos.  
  
-------***-------  
  
Sakura abriu os olhos, à dor tinha passado. Ela não tinha percebido que, num instante, havia anoitecido! Levantou-se e foi pra casa já que não queria mais correr o risco de desmaiar ali mesmo.  
  
Foi andando calmamente olhando para as estrelas e pensando em como poderia ter se metido nessa confusão toda por um livro!Então lembrou se da sua professora do primário e do que ela costumava lhe falar: Quando você lê um livro você pode chegar a lugares inimagináveis!.  
  
Realmente ela tinha chegado num lugar onde ela nunca poderia imaginar... Mas pensando bem ela nem lido o livro tinha (tudo bem que era um livro de cartas)!  
  
Sakura: Ai, mas que confusão eu fui me meter! A próxima vez que eu quiser mexer em algo que eu não sei o que é, o melhor é eu ficar quieta!  
  
Chegando na pequena casa entrou e encontrou Tomoyo na sala costurando uma roupa. Sakura: Oi Tomoyo o que você esta fazendo?  
  
Tomoyo: Ai Sakura que bom que você chegou já vai poder experimentar a sua nova roupa! Mas eu ainda preciso fazer alguns ajustes...  
  
Sakura: Hã... ta bom....  
  
Tomoyo: E ai como foi o seu passeio?  
  
Sakura: Foi uma loucura! Se eu queria descansar um pouco para esquecer os problemas eu só consegui arranjar mais problemas!  
  
Tomoyo(olhando confusa para sua amiga): Porquê?  
  
Sakura(vestindo um vestido preto): Ai o Li apareceu do nada e começou a falar um monte de coisas! Disse que eu precisaria acabar cm aquelas criaturas que apareceram na festa...  
  
Tomoyo: OBAAAAAAAA!!! Finalmente eu vou poder voltar a te filmar como antes!! A card captor mais linda do mundo volta para a ação!  
  
Sakura (com uma enorme gota na cabeça): Ai Tomoyo! Nem vem... eu não quero que você fique me seguindo...você pode se machucar....  
  
Tomoyo: Nada disso eu sempre fui com você, e não é porque você arranjou um novo namorado para te ajudar que você vai me dispensar!!! _falou divertida  
  
Sakura: Ele NÃO é meu namorado!!E esta bem longe disso!  
  
Sakura saiu da sala com uma cara visivelmente irritada. Deixando sua amiga pra trás rindo sozinha.  
  
Sakura que estava agora no seu quarto sentiu um leve mal estar, mas não era como ela sentia normalmente...era um mal pressentimento.Foi quando ouviu a empregada no andar de baixo soltar m grito. Sakura desceu as escadas correndo e encontrou Tomoyo segurando a empregada desacordada e com um pequeno corte no braço.  
  
Sakura (desesperada): O que aconteceu??  
  
Tomoyo (visivelmente assustada): Eu não sei eu estava conversando com a Suzumi até que apareceu alguma coisa que nos atacou!  
  
Sakura então percebeu o que Li estava falando, se eles não acabassem com os monstros, os monstros acabavam com eles...  
  
Continua... Oieeee eu sei que demoro pra caramba pra gente postar o novo capitulo, mas é que eu não tive tempo mesmo de fazer nada... Obrigada a quem nos tem deixado review por favor não parem de mandar eu preciso saber o que vocês tem achado do fic bom muitos beijo e até o próximo capitulo! Lupi_Ati I^_^! 8^_^8 


End file.
